A Little Visit
by tigra.grece
Summary: Cela faisait quelques mois que Justin etait parti a NY et que de temps en temps Brian et Jennifer se voyait pour se tenir au courant des infos concernant Justin. Car quelques fois Justin disait des choses a Brian que la mere ne savais pas et vice versa.


Fic qui se passe post 513 : Cela faisait quelques mois que Justin etait parti a NY et que de temps en temps Brian et Jennifer se voyait pour se tenir au courant des infos concernant Justin. Car quelques fois Justin disait des choses a Brian que la mere ne savais pas et vice versa.

Disclamer : QAF - univers et personnage ne sont malheureusement pas ma propriété.

Personnages principaux de la fiction : Brian & Jennifer qui parle de Justin, Daphnée, Molly, Tucker & Craig

Veuillez excuser mes fautes d'orthographes mais je me relis c'est juste qu'il y a des légers bugs et pour la grammaire c'est que pour moi ca se dit. Car je parle comme j'ecrit donc voila désolée.

Je fais tout ceci pour m'amusé et pour faire des fics par rapport a une de mes passions QAF.

**A Litlle Visit**

Un jour dans la soirée

Au telephone :

"Tu viens avec nous au Woody's" demanda Michael

"Non..." dit Brian

"Ah ?" demanda Michael

"J'ai de la visite..." dit Brianqui voulait pas en rajouté des masses et qui voulait juste que Michael raccorche

"Qui ?"

"La mere de Justin"

"Mais pourquoi, il s'est pass quelque chose" demanda Michael

"Non, c'est juste qu'elle doit me passé certains dossiers et qu'il faut qu'on parle"

"Ah,je vois, donc tu laisse pass les amis, par rapport a ta "soi disante sous famille" " dit Michael qui avait un peu les nerfs  
"Ma soi disante sous-famille ?" demanda Brian

"Ben Oui...Tu prefere discuté aec Jennifer, que venir boire un verre" dit Michael

"Cela faisait quelques fois qu'on en avais parlé de ce voir et je ne peux report "  
"Je vois..." dit Michael decu

"Desolé Michael mais on me demande" dit Brian qui raccrochait

Quand Michael raccrocha, Brian fut soulagé de plus avoir a lui parlé pendant la soirée, car cela l'enervait quand il agissait ainsi a propos de Justin voir meme de Jennifer. Il voulait qu'il lui lâche un peu les baskets.

La porte avait tapé du loft de Brian c'etait Jennifer

"Hello,Brian" dit Jennifer

Elle lui faisa la bise

"Hi,Mother Taylor, vous m'avais sauvé " dit Brian

"Hein comment ca ? Mais Appelle moi Jennifer" dit Jennifer

"Pas l'habitude de vous appellé par le prenom... C'est juste Michael " dit Brian

"Ca viendra avec le temps de m'appellé normalement. Qu'est qu'il a encore fait ?" demanda Jennifer

"Il voudrait tout savoir et puis il occupe la ligne on sait jamais Justin decidait d'appellé...Justin,serait supris de voir ca que je vous appelle par le prenom" dit Brian

"Oui,je t'ai apporté a mangé " dit Jennifer

"Merci, on va se mettre sur la table basse" dit Brian

"D'accord" dit Jennifer

Ils s'installerent dans le salon

"Alors qu'elles sont les nouvelles de NY ?" demanda Brian

"Je l'ai eu hier au telephone, ca avait l'air d'allé , il m'avais raconté que Daphnée etait allé le voir et qu'ils avait passé un moment ensemble, et qu'ils avaient prevu certaines choses mais il m'a pas dit quoi..."

"Je pense qu'il doit se douté de quelque chose, car il sait que je parle avec vous & avec Daphnée, c'est pour ca qu'il dit pas grand chose"

"C'est lui qui t'avais dit que Daphnée viendrais te voir, et moi je l'ai decidé comme ca car je suis presque ta "belle-mere" et il faut bien que je voit comment tu vas"

"Bientot, vous serez la belle mere" dit Brian avec un grand sourire.

"Ah ?" demanda Jennifer surprise

"J'espere qu'il reviendra bientot, si d'apres ce que Daphnée m'avais dit, il compte pas resté longtemps à NY apres il rentre definitivement ici , quand il rentre je lui referais la meme proposition car j'ai tout gardé "

"Meme les bagues et le manoir" demanda Jennifer surprise qui a faillit s'etouffer en mangeant

"Oui, ben le manoir est aux deux noms, et je compte faire des renovations pour que certaines pieces lui correspondent, c'est pour ca que de temps en temps je vous posais les questions et pareil a Daphnée"

"Donc en clair il y aura plusieurs surprises"

"Oui..."

"Je pense qu'il sera heureux" dit Jennifer

"Oui, c'est pour nous que je fais ca" dit Brian

"Il te manque ?" demanda Jennifer

"Oui,quelques fois c'est dur mais je m'accroche, je crois que je m'accroche beaucoup a Kinnetik car je fais que travaillé , pour compensé le fait qu'il soit pas la" dit Brian

"Je crois que Justin, c'est pareil, il m'a parlé que tu lui manquais, et qu'il esperé rentré vite, peut-etre apres sa premiere exposition..."

"Oui pour dire j'ai reussi, mais dans son coeur il dit qu'il a pas reussi alors que c'est des foutaises..." dit Brian

"Je suis sure qu'il doit avoir un bon agent, si quand il rentre il peut resté ici et aller a NY que de temps en temps" dit Jennifer

Ils continuent a manger

"Et comment va Gus ?" demanda Jennifer

"Ca a l'air d'allé , il se fait a Toronto, mais bon ce n'est pas Pittsburg..." dit Brian

"Je suis certaine que pour Gus il doit vouloir rentré et voir son pere, car tu es son pere...meme si tu n'en ai pas occupé tellement par le passé , il sait que tu es toujours la" dit Jennifer

"Oui certainement, surtout que je sais que pour Melanie ce n'est pas facile par rapport a son metier et d'apres ce que j'ai entendu egalement d'elle car on se parle normalement (sourire) elle m'a dit que ce n'est pas pareil et qu'elle esperé rentré aussi. Et Lindsay, travaille..." dit Brian

"Tu lui en veux ?" demanda Jennifer

"Par rapport a Justin, je crois que oui et le fait que mon enfant est parti" dit Brian

"Tu sais c'est des choses qui se remarque, quand tu me parle du fait de Gus & de Justin tu es un peu triste et tu montre un peu de colere envers Lindsay car elle a fait partir les deux personnes a qui tu tiens" dit Jennifer

"Peut-etre...Et vous, avec votre ex mari et avec Tucker puis Molly" demanda Brian

"Je veux plus entendre parlé de Craig, a ce qui parait il se la coule douce dans son entreprise avec sa nouvelle femme, concernant Tucker je compte le faire emmenag" avec moi, surtout que Justin a changé d'avis sur lui..."

"Oh c'est bien, il a changé je crois que la petite discussion qu'on a eu a changé d'avis sur lui" dit Brian

"De quoi, c'est toi qui lui a fait changé d'avis" demanda Jennifer

"Oui, je lui ai dit que c'etait absolument pareil par rapport a nous,meme si il lui as fallu quelques temps pour l'admettrre il a compris" dit Brian

"Des fois, tu as des bonnes paroles" dit Jennifer

"Je ne suis pas qu'un enfoiré ... et pour Molly" demanda Brian

"Elle vit entre son pere et moi, tous les deux weeks end, quelques fois je vais la voir a ses matchs de foot, elle me demande pour Justin, et elle espere qu'il sera la pour la finale" dit Jennifer

"Ah oui c'est vrai qu'elle joue au Football, Justin m'en avais parlé " dit Brian

Jennifer donna des papiers a Brian

"Ce sont les papiers que tu m'as demand concernant le Babylon,Kinnetik & le Manoir" dit Jennifer

"Merci" dit Brian

"Je sais que le Manoir c'est toi qui l'a acheté et c'est reglé c'est juste tes doubles avec ceux de Justin, apres pour Kinnetik & Babylon, c'est ceux qu'ils faut que tu remplisse pour que tu mette Justin en temps que deuxieme propriaitaire" dit Jennifer

"Apres il me faudra juste la signature, mais je peux arrivé a lui faire avoir bientot" dit Brian

"Tu as de l'espoir" demanda Jennifer

"Toujours" dit Brian en lui faisant un clin d'oeil

Brian se leva et alla cherché une bouteille de JB

"On Trinque" dit Brian

"A Quoi ?" demanda Jennifer

"Au futur retour de Justin et a la suite" dit Brian

"Avec plaisir" dit Jennifer

**FIN**


End file.
